Kingdom Hearts: Kamen Rider Wars
by MonkPsychic
Summary: Sora and his friends are off on a new adventure that will will hopefully bring balance back to their universe. Joining them is a boy who is from a world of Kamen Riders. With a new evil organization on the move that threatens the multiverse itself, they will need all the strength and help to push back this evil. There will be some Disney favorites and some new worlds.
1. Prologue

**Kingdom Hearts: Kamen Rider Wars**

**Prologue**

This story takes place shortly after Kingdom Hearts II. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are summoned back to Disney Castle by King Mickey for a new adventure. An adventure that will take them to new worlds and take them beyond expectations. They will have to rely on a new friend who may have brought a struggle that they themselves do not quite understand. Enter Wyatt Streak; a boy whose grandfather was the famous Kamen Rider Ichigo. In a world where some have become Kamen Riders, Wyatt has been left out due to not having inherited his grandfather's Rider Spirit. But a new evil organization made up of monsters from previous rider generations have shattered Wyatt's world. Now, to stand up against them, he must take his new power as Kamen Rider Decade to gather the Riders that have disappeared from his world and fight back. But what connection does this boy have with Sora and co.? Will he be of help or will destruction be left in his wake? Find out in this new story of world jumping, rider fighting, good old good vs evil in Kingdom Hearts: Kamen Rider Wars.

**(P.S. I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts or Kamen Rider except my own OCs. This fanfiction will have some references to the Heisei Riders and very few Showa Riders. Read, Review, and tell me what you think. Happy Holidays!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Journey Through the Decade Begins**

**(I do not own kingdom hearts, kamen rider, Disney, or anything related to them. All OCs are my own.)**

_In the Space of the Realm of Light_

Floating through the infinite recesses of space can be seen a familiar ship that was long rocket-type vessel with red and yellow colorings, a domed cockpit, and small grey wings on each side with what looked to be cannons for each one located on the bottom. This was a gummi ship called _Excalibur _and belonged to a familiar hero. As it continued along its path in space, it looked to be arriving at its destination. The destination itself looks like a huge white marble castle with blue roofs that was sitting on top of a little island of land. This was the world of Disney Castle believe it or not.

"Are we almost there, Sora?!" asked a 15 year old girl with auburn hair, blue eyes, wearing a pink mini-dress, "I really wanted to see this place since you told me about it."

"You can see it straight ahead of us, Kairi," the boy Sora pointed out as he sat in the pilot's chair. Sora was 15 years old as well. He had brown spikey hair and blue eyes. He wore a black unzipped overjacket with white and crimson trimmings, a black vest inside his jacket with a white X in the front, fingerless black gloves, large yellow shoes, crimson pants, and silver crown necklace around his neck.

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said that the king's home was this grand!" Kairi said as she gazed at the castle in front of them.

"Careful, Kairi. Keep your mouth open that long and bugs might start making nests in there," said a boy who was sitting in the co-pilot's chair. The boy looked to be 16 years old, had somewhat short silver hair, and blue eyes. He wore a zipped-upped white and yellow vest jacket with a large black colored collar, blue jeans, silver sneakers, and matching black armbands around his wrists.

"Look Riku! You and Sora may have seen this place multiple times on your journeys, but this is my first time!" Kairi pouted as she remembered always not being able to join Sora or Riku in their adventures in the last two years.

"Okay, Okay. I was just joking around with you," said Riku, "Weren't you and Sora the ones who said I should lighten up a little?"

"Oh, so now you start taking my advice, Riku?" said Sora as he started flipping a few switches on the console of the ship and giggled a little at his comment. Soon enough, the whole cockpit started to erupt in laughter.

Things had been different since Riku and Sora participated in the Mark of Mastery Exam only three months back. Sora was still his goofy self even after failing his test with Master Yen Sid. Riku was the only one to pass and earn the title, Keyblade Master. He learned that while Sora would always be a hero for the Realm of Light, he would always be there to fight by Sora's side despite what he did in the past. But his test helped to show him that while he had given into darkness, it did not make him to be an evil person. He found a balance in using both the power of light and darkness. And he would use all his power to protect not just his friends, but the Realm of Light itself.

Kairi had also started her training in becoming a Keyblade Warrior. She was tired of being left behind when Sora and Riku were facing dangers that she knew could kill them. She wanted to protect her friends just as much as they wanted to protect her. She had come a long from when she first picked up a Keyblade. She learned from Yen Sid some basic spells and Keyblade techniques. She believed that she had grown closer to her friends now that she could fight beside them.

"Hang on, Guys! Were about to land at Disney Castle!" said Sora as he piloted the ship near the bottom of the world.

* * *

_Disney Castle- Audience Hall_

In the Audience Hall, King Mickey was sitting on his throne pondering something. His loyal friends, Donald Duck and Goofy, were at his side with concerned looks as well. Suddenly, a small door near opened from the big doors that lead into the Audience Hall. From the door appeared to tiny chipmunks that were identical, except one had a black nose and the other had a red nose.

"King Mickey! Great News!" shouted Chip, the black-nosed chipmunk.

"Sora, Kairi, and Riku have just arrived and are ready to come in!" said Dale, the red-nosed chipmunk.

The King's face began to lighten up as looked to see them enter. Donald and Goofy were also eager to see their friends again. Then out of nowhere, Sora came tumbling in with a big, yellow dog on top of him, licking his face in joy.

"Ugh! Pluto! I'm happy to see you too boy. But could you please get off of me." Sora said as he tried to wrestle of the king's loyal dog. Laughter could be heard not just from the king and his friends. But also from Kairi and Riku who were coming in with Queen Minnie and Daisy Duck.

You can't blame him for missing us Sora," said Kairi giggling, "It has been quite a while since all of us were together."

"Am I glad to see you guys!" said King Mickey as he started walking towards the group, "Thanks for responding to my message as quick as you did."

"It's been quite a while huh fellas?" said Goofy as he gave a group hug to the three.

"Yeah, you guys should let us know what's going on with your training," said Donald as he joined in on the group hug.

"I'm sorry to take you away from your training for the upcoming fight with Organization XIII," said the king as he shook the hands of his friends one by one, "But Yen Sid has alerted me to a situation that may place our realm in danger."

"Has the Organization started to make their move already?!" Riku asked in concern.

"I'm afraid that this situation is different from that" said Queen Minnie as she walked to the side of King Mickey, "But it may be as dangerous as them."

"So then, what are we dealing with then?" Sora asked, "And how dangerous are we talking about?"

"We may be dealing a threat that may bring the destruction of not just our realm, but the destruction of another universe," said Mickey in a grim tone.

"Well then, what's going on?" Riku asked as he, Sora and Kairi awaited an answer from the King.

"Yeah! You didn't me or Donald anything about the message you got from Master Yen Sid," said Goofy.

"What's happened, Your Majesty?!" Donald asked.

"Hmm? Where to begin?" the king said as he began to ponder

"Let's start with simple explanation first, King Mickey," said Queen Minnie

"That's a good idea there," said Mickey, "So let me start with a simple question" Everyone then leaned in closer with curious looks on their faces as to what the King was about to ask.

King Mickey then opened his mouth and said, "Have ever heard about the legend of the lone Heroes of Justice? Have you ever heard of the Kamen Riders?

* * *

_In a distant city- a small outdoor coffee shop_

Much hustle and bustle could be heard from this city as people were could be heard walking on the streets. Cars were on the road and were caught in a traffic jam. Drivers were furiously honking their horns in the hope that someone would move already. Across from the road, away from the traffic, was a small coffee shop that had outdoor seating. Some people were either drinking their coffee they just order or were reading the latest newspaper. It was altogether quiet and quaint even though it was in the middle of a big city.

On the cover of one the newspapers was an article with a blurry picture. The title of the story was written, **"Kamen Rider- True Hero or Urban Legend?" **As one person was reading this article, across from him was a person holding an old quick development camera. He focused in on the old man reading the paper and snapped a picture. The man then flinched at the flash he saw.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing there, kid?!" said the old man as he stood up.

The kid looked to be a sixteen year old with dirty blond hair, green eyes, and a small scar on his forehead. He was wearing a brown hooded jacket with black long-sleeved shirt underneath, blue work jeans, black sneakers with a magenta outline around the soles, and around his neck a magenta-colored instant film camera. He then put down his camera and grabbed the picture that was to be developed. To his disappointment, when the photo finally developed, it showed a warped picture of the old man. The colors and the proportion of the photo were completely off.

"What kind of stunt are you trying to pull here, kid?!" the old man said as looked at the photo, "You ought to throw that camera away! It's completely worthless!"

The old man then shoved him aside as he began to walk down the street, knocking his camera on the ground. This caused the camera to go off and take a shot,

"There's nothing wrong with my camera," the boy grumbled as he picked up his camera, "There's just something wrong with this world. It's not my fault its distorted."

As the camera developed the photo of the accidental shoot, the boy took it out to see what it took.

"I hope that old fart didn't break my camera," the boy said as he looked at the photo.

He noticed something that has never happened to him before. He was surprised to see that the photo he took actually came out crystal clear. There were no signs of color dis-figuration or wavy outlines of the object of the photo. The photo shows a man in a large black trench coat and a black fedora hat, stand across the road. His face was obscured by the shadow casted by his hat. The boy stood and saw the man right across the street. He noticed that everything around was somehow standing still, as if time had stopped. He somehow sensed that the man was looking right at him.

"_The time is nearly here. Be prepared for what is about to come."_

The boy heard this in his head as if the man across the street was speaking psychically to him. Suddenly, time started to move forward again. As a car passed by the boy, the man across the street disappeared.

'_Where did he go?'_ the boy thought, _'And what did he mean 'Be Prepared'?'_

"Hey Wyatt!" screamed a voice from behind the boy, startling him.

He turned around to see a girl about the same age as him, with long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a black cotton vest with blue long-sleeved inside it, a dark blue skirt that extended to her knees, white sneakers with long black socks and wore a silver cross necklace.

"Don't surprise me like, Mana," said Wyatt with a frown, "You know I don't like you sneaking up on me."

"But that's why it's fun," Mana said she looked at the photo that Wyatt had in his hand.

"Hey, where did you buy this picture?" Mana asked she grabbed the photo from him to have a look, "There's no way this can be one of yours."

"Joke all you want about photo skills, but this time this one is personally taken by yours truly," Wyatt said with pride as he took back his photo, "Mana Kurenai, you should recognize that it's a sign that maybe my luck is starting to change."

"Sure," Mana said as she walked by him in an unimpressed tone, "Just like you claim you're the grandson of the great Kamen Rider Ichigo."

"And I'm telling you that it's true," said Wyatt as he caught up to her as they walked down the street side by side.

For as long as Wyatt could remember, his grandfather was a legendary figure in his world. He was a cybernetic hero of justice who was the first to take up the title, Kamen Rider. When he was young, his parents were always away on business trips for the newspaper they worked on. That was how Wyatt got his interest in photography.

* * *

_~10 years ago~_

While his parents were away, he said with his grandfather, Takeshi Hongo. At first, Wyatt thought that his grandfather from overseas was an interesting guy. He did things that most grandfathers wouldn't do, like practice martial arts every morning, work on his personal motorcycle, a Suzuki Hustler TS250III, and chat with old friends on his laptop.

One day, a young 6 year old Wyatt watched his grandfather from behind a cracked opened door to see what he was doing. He noticed a steel beam in front of his grandfather, while grandpa Hongo himself was focusing himself for something. In an instant, his grandfather did a horizontal chop towards the beam and amazingly bent the beam at a 45 degree angle. When Wyatt gasped at this feat of strength, Hongo rushed to the door to find his grandson staring at him in a daze.

A little later, grandfather Hongo began to explain to his grandson about his previous life when he was young. He told a story of how an evil organization called "Shocker" captured him when he was a college student and that the scientists made him into one of their cyborg experiments known as "Rider 1". However, before he was brainwashed by them, he was able to escape from his captors and learned how to use his new found power. From then on, he vowed to fight Shocker and their Kaijin monsters to protect those he loved as the warrior of justice, Kamen Rider.

"_Grandpa?"_ a young Wyatt asked as he sat on a chair next to his grandfather, _"If you were the first Kamen Rider, does that mean there were others after you?"_

"_Ha Ha Ha,"_ his grandfather responded with a laugh_, "You're a bright boy there Wyatt. That's right; after I escaped Shocker, they wanted to send a similar cyborg to hunt me down and destroy me. His name was Hayato Ichimonji. I was able to save him before he became brainwashed by them and from then on, he became Kamen Rider Nigo. Together we fought Shocker as the "Double Riders" and eventually defeated them."_

"_What does 'Nigo' mean grandpa?"_ the young Wyatt asked as he started looking through an old photo album that belonged to his grandfather. The Photo album showed a picture of his grandfather when he was young and when he became a Kamen Rider. He also saw a picture Ichimonji and when he transformed into Kamen Rider Nigo.

"_In the country I was born in, 'Nigo' means two,"_ his grandfather explained, _"But soon people started to call me "Kamen Rider Ichigo. 'Ichigo means one. So in other words, I would be known as Kamen Rider 1 since I was the first Kamen Rider to be born."_

As the young Wyatt continued to look through the photo album, he saw pictures of other people with the name Kamen Rider. The names were listed with the pictures as such: V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, and J.

"_So all these people became Kamen riders like you grandpa?"_ he asked with a sparkle in his eye.

"_Not quite like me, no"_ his grandfather answered, _"Some weren't all cyborgs like me. But they had the title of Kamen Rider because of what we believed in. Riders of justice who protect the innocent from evil monsters. We may have had different beginnings and different goals, but all believed in our hearts what was truly important and that's was made us Kamen Riders."_

"_So does that mean I can be a Kamen Rider too?!"_ Young Wyatt asked with excitement in his face as he hopped of the chair he was on.

"_Now hold on," _his grandfather started, _"That happened a long time ago and that was when the world needed Kamen Riders. I doubt that they will show up again anytime soon._

Young Wyatt then began to frown at his grandfather's statement, thinking he would never be a hero like his grandfather. But his grandfather then walked up to him and placed his hand on Wyatt's shoulder.

_But should a day come when the world needs the Kamen Riders once again," _Hongo then smiled down at the young boy, _"I know that someday you will make a great Kamen Rider."_

* * *

_~Present Time~_

"Wyatt Streak! Are you listening to me?!" Mana shouted as Wyatt snapped back into reality.

"Huh. What were you saying there, Mana?" Wyatt asked as he had no idea what she was talking about.

"I said, don't you think that this whole thing about Kamen Riders being more than urban legends is a bit out there?" Mana said as she was eating a bagel as they were walking down the street. "I mean, guys with special powers fight these monsters or organizations that people have no idea exist? That's just something out of a comic book or an anime."

"This coming from the girl, who believes that magical girl heroes exist in our world?" Wyatt snickered as he found there conversation amusing.

"Makes better sense to me than anything else," she remarked, "When it comes to magic there is no scientific explanation. And don't go say, 'Maybe you just watch too much anime at home.' Can you prove magic doesn't exist with your science? No? So therefore it's possible they exist."

Wyatt knew he could never win one of these conversations with his only friend. He had known Mana for 5 years now. When he was in middle school, other kids made fun of Wyatt for his belief in Kamen Riders. But when Mana transferred into his school, he stood up for him with her own insane belief that there were magical heroes, and more importantly magical heroines in the world. While people just stayed away from them, they were able to become good friends with each other, despite all the abuse they took from their peers.

Wyatt felt ok with Mana being his only friend, even if he couldn't make any others. She was the only one to believe his story about his grandfather being the very first Kamen Rider. While Wyatt didn't want to admit it, he thought that maybe there was some truth in what Mana had told him. That even though you cannot prove something does not make it any less real.

"So who do you think that guy was?" Mana asked

"What guy?"

"The guy you snapped a picture and somehow came out clear? Duh?"

Wyatt was also curious about it as well. In his whole, he was never able to take a clear picture of anyone or anything. His parents just thought it was a problem with the camera he used. It was the same camera his grandfather Hongo gave him before he moved back to his homeland. When he left the camera to him, he gave the simple instruction of taking pictures of his world to find his path.

'_So does the guy in the trench coat mean my path is about to begin?' _Wyatt wondred as he still tried to analyze the picture.

A minute later, his concentration was broken by an unusual rumbling sound. The ground then began to shake and people yell out in fear. Soon cars were starting to pile into the streets, lamp posts and telephone poles began to fall down, and people were yelling and running for cover. As that wasn't bad enough, something caught the attention of Wyatt and Mana as they were running. A tall office building in front of them was starting to disintegrate into dust from the top to the bottom. Then explosions started to be seen and heard from all over the city.

Mana fell down as a result from all the events that had started to transpire. Wyatt got through the crowd of terrified people as he ran to pick Mana up and continue running. They could not believe that this was all happening.

"What do you think is going on Wyatt?!" Mana asked as she looked afraid of what might come next.

"I don't know," Wyatt said as his attention was suddenly focused on an unusual humming sound. He could see what looked like a silver-like curtain of energy appearing before him, Mana, and a group of people they were with. It was almost like a wall that was moving like a stage curtain being blown from a light breeze.

However, on the other side of this wall were shadowy figures that looked humanoid at first. As Wyatt shifted his gaze at the wall, he could see that the figures had features on them that were not human.

Wyatt took a gulp and said to Mana as he was holding her hand, "but I think were about to find out, Mana."

* * *

_Disney Castle- Audience Hall ~a few hours later~_

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy were in deep thought from a conversation that they have just had with King Mickey. They had looks of confusion at the concerns the King wished to discuss.

"So let me see if we can understand this," Sora said as he finally looked to come to his own view of the situation, "There are these heroes in another universe called Kamen Riders. There have been different types over the years that have fought different kinds of monsters. They are kind of like us Keyblade wielders but only in their realm. Is that right so far, Your Majesty?"

The King only nodded and smiled to answer Sora.

"But I don't see what this has to do with our realm?" said Riku.

"That's why I called you here today," said Mickey as he was ready to explain.

"A few days ago, I received a call from Master Yen Sid about a disturbance in the worlds. I then went to his place to discuss what was happening. When I arrived there, Master Yen Sid was with a mysterious individual. He claimed that the stranger was from the realm of the Kamen Riders. He told him that somehow, the past enemies of the Kamen Riders have found a way into our realm through the use of some kind of portals. Yen Sid then showed me a vision that was very disturbing."

"What kind of vision was it?" Kairi asked with hint of fear in her voice.

"Our realm and the realm of the Kamen Riders have started to pull towards one another," said King Mickey, "As more of these monsters start coming through, the faster our two realms come closer. And if they should collide, it would mean the end of both realms."

Kairi, Donald and Goofy gasped at the last statement made by the king, while Sora and Riku had looks of surprise and concern.

"That can't be very good," said Donald in a depressing tone.

"But wait a minute there, Your Majesty," said Goofy as he walked up to the King.

"Yes, Goofy?" said Mickey.

Goofy then put his hand to his chin as was putting the information together and said, "If these monsters are the enemy of those Kamen Riders, can't we just ask them to come to our realm and let them take care of them."

"Goofy is right, Your Majesty," said Sora as stood next to Goofy with his hand on his shoulder, "Wouldn't it be better to have theses Kamen Riders who fight these monsters all the time come take care of them and take them back to their realm?"

"Well," Mickey started to speak, "That's where this stranger who was with Master Yen Sid comes in."

* * *

_Kamen Rider Realm ~ a familiar city_

Wyatt and Mana were standing in fear along with a group of people at the mysterious wall that had suddenly appeared before them. They looked to see what the figures behind this wall were going to do as they just stood there with no movements being made. A moment later, a middle-aged man stepped forward towards the wall to see what would happen. The people behind him looked on with anticipation of what would happen next.

The man finally made it towards the wall and could still not make out the shadowy figures. He raised his hand up as he was about to touch the wall. As he moved closer, he was almost about to touch the strange substance that made the wall. Everyone behind began to worry and some were still crying from the destruction that happened moments ago.

"What do you think that is?" a woman in the crowed whispered to a friend.

"Do you think those things are the cause of those earthquakes and fires?" a man whispered to what looked like his wife.

The man who was near the wall still had not made contact with the wall in front of him, as if he was frozen with fear. As this was happening Wyatt could not help but feel something was off about this whole situation. It was almost as if something or someone was trying to get him to move in his mind.

"_Run Away,"_ said a voice Wyatt heard. He looked around to see who said that.

"Did you hear someone talking to us, Mana? Wyatt asked.

Mana only turned to him and said, "Well I didn't say anything and I haven't heard anyone talk to us."

"_It's no longer safe where you are,"_ the voice said as it was now clearer to Wyatt. He started to believe he was hearing voices in his head now.

'_Great, now I think I'm starting to go crazy now,' _Wyatt thought, _'I'm hearing voices in my head.'_

"_You're not going crazy," _said the creepy voice. Wyatt became startled at how the voice knew what he was thinking. _"We are now connected. But there is no time to talk. Run. Now!"_

Wyatt snapped of what the voice was telling only to notice the middle-aged man was finally going to touch the wall.

"Mana," Wyatt said, "We need to get out of here now."

"What?" Mana questioned, "Why? What's going on?"

"Come on!" Wyatt said as he grabbed her hand and tried to make his way through the crowd of people in behind them.

"Wyatt!" Mana cried out as she was being pulled by her hand through the crowd, "What's the matter?!"

A scream could then be heard coming from the front of the crowd. Wyatt stopped running and looked back as he and Mana wondered what happen. The man who was at the strange wall was screaming out as his hand was grabbed by monstrous black hand from behind the wall. The man was then pulled into the wall as he tried with little effort to resist. As he entered the past the wall, the shadowed figures began to surround him. Then in an instant, they all began to crowd in and attack the man. His scrams of terror could be heard from by the crowd of people who looked on through the wall. They could hear the sound of blows of punches and kicks being made. Then everything went silent after moment and the man could no longer be heard.

After a minute of silence, the crowd was staring in shock at what had just transpired. Wyatt and Mana just looked on with fear in their eyes at what just happened. They began to wonder what fate the man that had been pulled in suffered. Suddenly, something was thrown out of the wall, straight into the crowd. They all moved away from the incoming object as crashed into the middle of the crowd and made a huge crater with its impact.

People began to scream out when they saw that the object was that of the man that was pulled through. His arms and legs were mangled, bloody cuts over his body and his neck twisted. There was no doubt that the man was dead. Suddenly, from the mysterious energy wall, black humanoid figures with animal like features came out. Some look to have bat wings and fangs, while others had insect feelers and claws. They began to run towards the crowded people with the cries that sound feral and monstrous.

Wyatt, Mana and the people started to run away from the dangerous creatures as they began to chase them. The slower people were caught by the creatures and were pounced upon like prey in the wild. Screaming was all Wyatt could hear as he imagined that those other people being attacked and killed by the mysterious creatures. He never felt so much fear in his life.

"How can this be happening?!" said Mana as she was running and still holding Wyatt's hand, "How can monsters appear out of nowhere like that?!"

"Just keep running, Mana!" Wyatt yelled as he looked back, "We can't let them catch us!"

He then saw an older female mother fall down beside them as she was trying to carry a little girl with her who rolled a little further away. She grabbed her leg as she believed to have twisted it. The little girl she carried with her ran to her side to help her.

"Mommy!" the little girl cried, "Mommy get up! The monsters will get us if we don't run!"

The girl stood in fear as one of the bat-like monsters hissed and approached herself and her mother. As it was about to attack the two, Wyatt let go of Mana's hand and ran straight towards the monster. He jumped up and landed a straight kick onto the creature's chest, forcing it to fall onto its back. Wyatt took a defense stance as he kept his eyes on the monster. Mana ran towards the mother and the little girl side as she tried to wake the mother.

"Come on!" Mana yelled as she helped the mother up from the ground as she seemed to be able to walk again, "Get out of here!"

"Thank you, sis!" the little cried as she and her mother ran away.

The bat monster tried to attack Wyatt with a right hook of his claw. Wyatt ducked at the last second to do a sweeping kick on the monster's legs. The kick made the monster fall down onto his back. Wyatt stood up and smiled at what he had just accomplished.

"I guess those martial arts lessons with Grandpa finally paid off," said Wyatt.

"Wyatt!" Mana yelled as she pointed behind him. He looked to see that more monsters of different designs were slowly making their way towards the two.

Wyatt started to run away and grabbed Mana's hand as he passed by; this action was to get her to run with him. The monsters began to chase the two of them as they started to move faster. Everywhere Wyatt looked all he saw was destroyed buildings and vehicles. Energy walls, like the one they saw before were beginning to pop up in different places, with different monsters coming out of them. Some like the ones they were running from, and some that were as big as a house.

As they ran, Wyatt noticed a motorcycle that looked to still be running. He thought that it might be of use in helping both him and Mana escape their chasers. He hoped that it would still work even with everything happening around them.

"Mana!" said Wyatt, "This way!" Wyatt ran towards the motorcycle and noticed it to be a Honda DN-01 motor bike. It also had a pair of helmets for two people. Wyatt grabbed one of the helmets and gave it to Mana and said, "Hope this fits you."

Wyatt put the helmet on his head and hopped on the vehicle. Mana then got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest to hold on. Wyatt then revved up the throttle on the bike and found it to be working. Wyatt smiled as loved the sound of the engine in great shape.

"Hang on!" He cried out as he let go of the brake, "We are out of here!"

He and Mana went from zero to 60 in just 6 seconds. Wyatt figured that this bike was a custom job by some and was grateful someone put a lot of love into this bike. Mana looked back to see that they were leaving the monsters in the dust. Wyatt weaved through ruble and wreaked cars as he tried to find an open road they could use to escape.

"Where do we go now, Wyatt?" Mana yelled as the engine made a lot so she thought it might be hard to hear her, "There are monsters all over the place! No place in the city is safe!"

I don't know, Mana!" said Wyatt as he looked at his destroyed surroundings, "I wish we were anywhere but here!"

Suddenly, as if someone heard Wyatt, another energy wall appeared before them on the road. Wyatt could not stop the bike as they were about to go through the veil. They let out a small scream as they passed through it and somehow ended up in a vast lone road in the middle of the desert. They did not understand what had happened. Were they teleported to another place just like that?

"Where are we?" Mana asked as they looked around, "Did we just do a warp jump?"

"I don't know?" Wyatt answered, "None of this looks familiar to me. Do those walls act as portals to other places in the world?"

The looked around again to find nothing but barren desert for as far as they could see. As they looked towards the sand, they noticed that sand was starting to move. They knew that there was no wind blowing. So how was the sand moving by itself?

Suddenly, several figures looked to be appearing from the sand itself. The figures that appeared were actually made of sand. They then started to take form and they looked to be upper halves of more monsters that they saw in the city.

"What is your wish," one of the monsters began to say, "Tell me and I shall grant it." Soon enough, the other monsters began to say the same thing and repeated over again. They started to move in closer on the pair. They soon became surrounded by these ghost-like creatures and they were ready to make a move.

"We're getting out of here!" Wyatt said as he started up the bike and throttled it to accelerate. In the process of moving towards the surrounding creatures, they were able to easily go through them as they destroyed them upon impact. But they soon took their original form as the sand gathered back to them and started to chase the two again.

As they drove away from the creatures, they looked to see that another energy wall appeared before them as it did before. There was no way to stop as they knew the creatures were right on their tails.

"Not again!" Wyatt screamed as he and Mana drove through the Wall again.

As they came to a stop, they looked to see where they were as the energy wall behind them disappeared.

"Now where are we?" Wyatt complained as he looked around.

"I don't know which is worse," Mana sighed, "Being chase by weird monsters or not knowing where we are."

Wyatt then turned his head to see they were in a different city from the one he knew, since his did not have a river by them. He then saw people who looked to be lying near a wall. But Wyatt was shocked to discover that these were not people, but hollow beings that had on normal cloths. There were several of them and they looked to be made of glass.

"I think these guys used to be people," said Wyatt as he saw one of the hollow figures shatter instantly. It was then followed by the other hollowed figures. "What could have done this to them?"

"I think they had something to do with it," Mana trembled as she pointed to what was coming.

Wyatt turned around to see several types monster coming towards them. They all had different animal-type exteriors but one thing they all had in common was that they all had what looked like a stain glass pattern. One of the creatures was hold a young woman by the scruff of her shirt color. And from out of nowhere, a pair of big, glass-like fangs was injected into her body. Slowly, the woman's skin color was fading away and the woman looked to be dying. Mana cringed at the sight she saw, while Wyatt thought it looked like a vampire sucking the life out of a person. When the glass-like fangs were removed from the young woman, they returned to the monster's body. The woman became glass-like like the other victims. The monster then dropped her to the ground where the woman shattered into a million pieces on the ground.

"What just happened?!" Wyatt panicked, "Are these guys like vampires?!"

"Who cares!?" Mana cried, "Let's get out of here!"

"HELP!" someone cried as looked to see someone running towards them, "HELP ME!"

It was a man running towards them in fear as he was running from out behind a nearby wall. Suddenly, something came bursting out of the wall and hit the man in his back. It looked to be some kind of grey tentacle. The man just stood there frozen from the impact as the tentacle retracted to who owned it. Wyatt looked beyond the man to see several new types of monsters different from the ones behind them. These monsters also had animal like characteristics, while some had plant like features. The difference was that these creatures look ash-grey in their colors. The frozen man suddenly busted into blue flames and turned to ash before their very eyes. The man's life was literally burned away like a candle being snuffed out.

"What do we do now Wyatt?!" Mana panicked, "These monsters got us on both sides."

Wyatt did not like the look of their situation. Both parties of monsters were slowly making their way towards them as they were preparing to strike. They had nowhere to go as there was a wall behind them and a river in front of them.

'_We need a way out of here now!'_ Wyatt thought, _'Isn't there a way out?'_

"_You need only to ask."_

Wyatt recognized that it was the same voice he had heard a while back. Was it trying to help him or was he just going crazy from his fear of the monsters. Then, like a wish granted, another energy wall appeared before Wyatt and Mana at the edge of the river.

"_Hurry! You don't have much time!"_

Wyatt decided to trust his gut and put his faith in this mysterious voice.

"What do think, Mana" Wyatt asked, "Should we try our luck with this portal thing?"

Mana just hugged herself around Wyatt's body and said, "Any place but here is fine by me."

"Then hang on!" he said as throttled the bike to accelerate forward into the portal before them. The monsters tried to give chase, but it was too late. They had already drove through and the portal disappeared.

* * *

_An Unknown Dimension in Space_

As soon as Wyatt made it out of the portal, he opened his eyes to see something that was impossible. Mana opened her eyes as well to see the same thing. They were actually in space and were somehow stationary. They found that they were able to breath in space and as they got off the bike and took their helmets off, they just found themselves standing there. They saw an amazing sight in front of them. They were surrounded by billions of stars and in front of them appeared to be to different kinds of galaxies.

"Wow!" was all Mana could say at the sight that they saw.

"Ok. Can someone tell me what the hell is going on around here?!" Wyatt said as he grabbed his head with hands trying to wrap his around this frustrating turn of events.

"The time has finally come," said voice that sounded to come from behind the two young ones. They turned around and saw to their surprise was the same mysterious man that Wyatt had taken a picture of only hours ago. They just looked in confusion of how just standing behind them and who he was until he finally said, "Your journey is about to begin, Decade."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

**Narrator: Next time on Kingdom Hearts: Kamen Rider Wars**

Sora: "What are these things?!" (Surrounded by Heartless, Worms, and Orphnoch)

Unknown Kamen Rider: "Potential threats detected. Now eliminating." (Taking a defensive stance and commanding his troops)

Mysterious Man: "Your power is needed if our realm is to survive." (Hands Wyatt the Decadriver and the Ride Booker)

"You must find and connect with the other 9 Riders who are scattered."

(Riku, Sora, Donald and Goofy fight off both Heartless and Worms)

(Mana is knocked down by the coming Kaijin)

Mickey: "This is a journey I need you three to make."

(Sora swings his Keyblade at the Unknown Rider)

Sora: "Just who are you anyway?" (Asks Wyatt as he looks through a deck of cards)

Wyatt: "Me?" (Puts on the Decadriver and pulls out the Decade card)

Wyatt: "I guess you could call me a passing-through Kamen Rider." (Stands before everyone as Kamen Rider Decade)

Wyatt: "Henshin!" (Takes a Henshin-like pose while holding out the Decade card)

(Decade with Sora faces off against the Unknown Kamen Rider)

**Chapter Two: A Passing-Through Kamen Rider**

**Narrator: Will connections lead to destruction?**

**This is my first chapter in my fanfic with both Kingdom Hearts and Kamen Rider. I am really looking forward to how it is coming along. Read and Review. Let me know what you guys think. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up before the end of the month.** **Catch ya Later!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Passing-Through Kamen Rider**

**(I do not own anything related to Disney, Square Enix, or Kamen Rider except my own OCs)**

**Narrator: Previously on Kingdom Hearts: Kamen Rider Wars**

Sora: "So then, what are we dealing with?" (Sora, Riku, and Kairi meet with King Mickey, Donald and Goofy at Disney Castle in the Audience Hall)

Mickey: "Have you ever heard of the Kamen Riders?"

Takeshi: "Riders of justice who protect the innocent from evil monsters." (A young Wyatt Streak on his lap looking through a photo album with pictures of different Kamen Riders)

Wyatt: "Hang On! We're out of here!" (Wyatt and Mana get on a motorcycle to escape from Grongi monsters that are chasing them.)

Mickey: "Our Realm and the realm of the Kamen Riders have started to pull towards one another." (Mana and Wyatt on a motorcycle surrounded on one side by Fangire and on the other side by Orphnochs)

(Wyatt and Mana looking at two galaxies in the middle of space)

Wyatt: "What the hell is going on around here?!"

Mysterious Man: "Your journey is about to begin, Decade."

* * *

_Disney Castle- Audience Hall_

"Your right, Goofy," said the king, "Having someone fight against an enemy who knows them better would be beneficial. But that is simply not the case now."

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?" Sora asked with a look of worry, "Is it because these Kamen Riders have no way of getting to our realm like the monsters?"

"That would kind of explain why they can't help us now," Kairi commented, "Maybe we can help them get here."

"It's not that they can't come here, Kairi," Mickey said as he walked back to his throne.

"What do you mean then, Your Majesty?" Riku anxiously asked.

The king then turned around and sat on his throne with his hands cupped together and his eyes closed as he tried to find the right words to help his friends understand the situation.

The king then opened his eyes and said, "The Kamen Riders we need are here in our realm, but they are not the same riders who fought their respective enemies years ago."

"What does that mean then?" Donald said as he started to get a little frustrated.

A humming sound could then be heard as it started to resonate throughout the Audience Hall. Everyone started to look around them to figure out where this sound had been coming from. Could have been a sign that something was approaching?

The answer became apparent when a familiar wall of energy started to appear right in front of the large doors that lead out of the Audience Hall. Everyone was in awe of that they had just seen. It was completely different from what they had experienced in their last adventures. As they looked on, the floor began erupt with dark shadowy explosions. Everyone there knew it could only be one thing; Heartless. There appeared to be hundreds of Neo-Shadow Heartless coming into the room.

"Heartless!" everyone yelled in surprise. At that moment, they Keyblade Wielders summoned their respective Keyblade to their hands. Sora had his Kingdom Key, Riku had his Way to the Dawn, Kairi had her Destiny's Embrace, and the King had his Kingdom Key D. Donald brought out his Mage's Staff, while Goofy got out his Knight's Shield. They all soon gathered around each other while taking defensive stances.

"How come Heartless are getting into the castle?!" Goofy worriedly asked.

"I thought that this place was protected from darkness by the Cornerstone of Light?" Sora added.

"I don't understand this either," Mickey answered, "Maybe it has to do with that wall that just suddenly appeared."

"Well, first things first," said Riku, "Let's get rid of these Heartless before they cause more problems."

With that said, everyone soon charged in a different direction to take on the Heartless. Sora started to swing his Keyblade ferociously at three Neo-Shadows charging straight at him. With one powerful swing, Sora destroyed all three of them and the Heartless became nothing but black smoke. Sora dodged an attack from one that tried to slash him from behind. He rolled out of the way and jumped straight at the Heartless with a vertical slash. The Heartless was destroyed, but several others came and surrounded Sora.

Donald and Goofy were working together to take out their enemies. Goofy blindly charged at the group of Heartless. He knocked them all down like a plow in a snowstorm. When other Heartless were trying to attack him from his back side, Donald unleashed his magic to keep Goofy covered. He first launched a few Thunder Spells back-to-back. As other Heartless try to attack Donald, he then used Blizzard and Fire Spells to both attack and defend against them. Their teamwork made short work of the many number of Heartless that came at them. But just as quickly as they were destroyed, more took their place.

Riku and the King were also using their own teamwork to take out their enemies. A few Neo-Shadows tried to pounce on them, but Riku was able to defect them by casting his Dark Shield. The King jumped off Riku's shoulder a second later and with a few swipes took down the few Heartless that were falling in mid-air. He then landed gracefully in front of Riku with a look a confidence at his attack. But just as he turned around, a few them were able to attack unnoticed. One took a swipe at the King and was able to knock him down. Just as the other Heartless were coming in for the kill, Riku fired his Dark Aura attack at some of the enemies. While some of them were destroyed, others were able to dodge the magical attack. However, those Heartless that survived soon met the end at Riku's Keyblade as he quickly slashed through the remaining enemies.

Kairi had an easier time at keeping the Heartless away from both Daisy and the Queen. She was able to slash through them with ease and just when she though that they got through, Minnie was able to protect herself with her Light Spell. It was as if both them made their own unofficial tag-team. When there Heartless that were knocked back by the Queen's magic, Kairi was able to take them out easy. Sora was surprised at how far Kairi's training had come since he last saw her. He knew she was learning more about Light magic from both the King and Yen Sid. But he never imagined that her way of wielding her Keyblade had improved this much.

Just as everyone was finishing off the remaining Heartless, a strange shadowy figure could be seen from behind the energy wall that had appeared moments ago.

"Hey, something's coming out of that weird wall!" Sora called out as he joined Donald and Goofy.

The figure then stepped out from behind the wall. It looked to be a humanoid male figure. He seemed to be wearing a black suit with silver armor on his chest, with a big red G on his chest as well. He wore a helmet that had a silver mouth guard, yellow eyes, and antenna that were on top of his head. Around his yellow eyes were two smaller red Gs that wrapped around them. The one on his right was seen the usual way while the one around his left was facing the opposite way. Around his waist seemed to be a silver-looking belt that held a red bottle. The overall design almost looked like a wine opener.

Sora and the others looked at this new stranger in confusion as to whom or what he was. He merely looked around the seen not saying anything. At that moment, more Neo-Shadow Heartless began to emerge. They began to gather around the mysterious stranger who had just arrived.

He then began to speak in a monotone voice saying, "First wave has been eliminated."

The stranger than raised his hand as to signal someone to come. From behind the wall, new and unusual enemies began to come through. They were slightly taller than normal people. One group of creatures looked like green pod-like bugs with sickle-like hands. It was almost as if their pods were their entire head. Another group of creatures looked to be all grey. They looked more humanoid compared to the group of bug creatures. They did however look to animalistic looks to them. Some of them looked like birds, while others looked like frog-like or beatle-like. Finally, a larger creature came through that looked like a cross between a beetle and a scorpion. Riding on its back appeared to monstrous ninja-like creatures that had foxlike masks and fur. They were armed with scythes in their hands and jumped of the large creature to join the other gathered monsters.

"Potential threats detected," the black stranger said, "Now Eliminating."

With that, he lowered his hand as if to command the monsters to charge. They did so as they dashed straight towards Sora and his group with the Heartless charging with them as well. At that moment, Sora and the others took up their weapons again as they were getting ready for one tough fight.

* * *

_An Unknown Dimension in Space_

Wyatt and Mana just stood in what appeared to be space itself. They were looking at a strange man who had just met them as they escaped the monsters that were destroying their city.

"You," Wyatt began to talk after collecting his thoughts, "You were the voice that was in my head. Trying to lead me away from the monsters?"

The man simply nodded to answer Wyatt.

"Not that were not grateful at you saving our butts back there," Mana said as she stepped forward, "But is going on here?! What is with the monster appearing out of nowhere and why are they destroying our city?! And why are we even able to breath here in space?!"

"It is not just your city they are destroying," the man said as he moved towards Wyatt, "They are destroying our world itself."

With a wave of his hand, an image that was almost like a TV screen appeared in front of them. It then split in nine equal sized screens. They began to show random images of monsters attacking buildings, vehicles, and people. Mana gasped at the images she was seeing. Wyatt clinched his fists in silent rage at what was happening.

"How could this be happening?" Wyatt asked the mysterious man while trying to keep his cool.

The man merely waved his hand again and made the images disappear.

"These monsters have begun a full invasion of our world," said the man as he walked towards the two galaxies, "they know full well that we have lost those who have protected our world from darkness and evil."

"Who?" Mana asked as she was starting to tremble

"It's the Kamen Riders, isn't it?" Wyatt said as if he thought that was the only answer to come to his mind.

"Just what I would expect from Ichigo's grandson," the man said as he turned around, "But not the ones that you are familiar with, Wyatt."

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Wyatt asked he tried to approach the man.

With another wave of his hand more images began to appear. This time however, they did not show monsters destroying their world. But something Wyatt never expected to see again in his life.

_**(Insert Song: "Journey Through the Decade" by GACKT. Opening Song to Kamen Rider Decade)**_

The images began to show nine different warriors fighting back against the monsters that had seen. These people were obviously Kamen Riders. Each of them looked different from the ones that Wyatt was familiar with. Some did look bug-like, but others looked to more to have the appearances of dragons, bats, and demons, even one that looked like a train. The images each showed how they were able to fight of these monsters with different skills, weapons, and fighting styles.

One Rider that looked like a rhinoceros beetle looked to be fighting with ease as he moved his body slightly to move out of the way of attacks. He then finished of an enemy that was charging at him with his back turned by using a stationary counter kick that seemed to be powered up.

Another image showed a Rider that looked like a cross between a shark and a firefly. With a flick of his wrist, he started punching away at a familiar grey looking monster. He then kicked it away as he took a scope looking device out from his belt. He then attached it to his right ankle and pressed a button his belt that looked like an old fashioned cell phone. He then jumped up and released a crimson-like energy drill straight into the enemy and kick right into him. He disappeared for a moment and then appeared from behind the monster in a flash crimson light. The monster then began to burn in blue flames and turn to ash as the greek symbol Phi appeared in red over the monster.

The next image showed a Rider that looked nothing like a bug or an animal. He looked like he had a pattern that looked reminiscent to a bullet train. He was attacking the monster he was fighting in an unorthodox manner as looked a little on the wild side. With a red tinted sword in his right hand, he was wildly slashing away the monster. He then took out what looked like a metal passport and moved over his belt to receive some kind of charge. His sword began to become charged with what looked like red electricity, the blade then detached from the sword handle and started to fly towards the monster. The Rider still had control of how the blade moved as the handle connected to the blade through a current of red electricity. After one left slash and one right slash, the Rider directed the blade straight down on his opponent. He had cut him straight in half and made him explode.

The following image showed a Rider that had red chest armor, as well as knee and elbow guards. He looked to be modeled after a stag beetle as his helmet had gold horn antenna, red eyes and a silver mouth guard with rest of the helmet colored red and black. He was riding on his motorcycle towards a monster that was also riding on one. He then jumped of his bike straight towards the monster. He was using a move that Wyatt could only believe to be a Rider Kick as he saw his attacking foot covered in energy. After kicking the monster off his ride, the Rider gracefully landed on the ground. While the monster looked to have survived, it started to crouch down in pain. In the spot where the Rider landed his kick, a strange symbol appeared and started to crack along the monster's body until he exploded. The Rider the stood up and gave a thumbs-up sign at his success.

Other Riders could be seen defeating monsters in their own manner. Some need special equipment or cards to make their attacks possible. Others had used their own strength to destroy their opponents. Mana began to walk up beside Wyatt as she saw the images as well.

"I guess you weren't kidding around about those Kamen Riders; huh Wyatt?" said Mana. Wyatt was not listening as he was too focused on the Riders that were fighting in front of them.

"These guys are all Kamen Riders?" Wyatt asked.

"For the last few years, nine different Kamen Riders had come forth to fight new evils that threatened our world;" the mysterious man began to explain, "The images you see are from the time of when the original riders fought these enemies. We believed that they were all exterminated, reached a truce or were no longer considered a major threat."

"So what do these monsters that were defeated in the past doing back on our world now?" Wyatt asked

"Someone has gathered together these monsters and enemies of the Kamen Riders and have brought back their full strength for a reason we have not yet discovered," the mysterious man said, "We do know that they have found a way to traverse through the dimensional plane to others worlds. Because this balance has shifted, our world now stands to be destroyed from this imbalance in time and space."

The mysterious man then pointed towards the two galaxies that were looking to close in on one another.

"The one on the left represents our realm, the other on the right represents another plane of existence called the Realm of Light," the man explained, "These two realms are beginning to pull towards one another. If it is not stopped, the collision shall wipe out both realms."

A look a fear could be seen in Wyatt and Mana eyes from the explanation the man had given.

"So why don't those Kamen Riders do anything about it then?!" Mana demanded, "It was their enemies right?! Why don't they beat them like before?"

"The old Riders have passed their titles and powers onto new people who they believe will be able to do it," said the mysterious man, "However, these new Riders have been flung into the other realm and have no way of returning back. Without these Riders our world is defenseless and we are running out of time."

"Isn't there anything we can do to stop this?!" Wyatt asked as thought that the end was approaching. The mysterious man began to smile and turned around.

"There is a way to stop this," the man said as he pointed at Wyatt, "Your power is needed if our realm is to survive."

"My power?" Wyatt asked as he had no idea what the man was talking about. With a wave of his hand, the nine images that showed the nine different riders began to gather into the palm of the man's hand. The images then fused together in a flash of light until all that remained in the man's hand was some sort of weird device that had nine different symbols around the clear center. The man then used his other hand to pull out of his coat pocket a small, black and silver container. Wyatt and Mana looked in awe at the man had just performed.

The man then walked up to Wyatt with both items in his hands and said, "This is the power you have been gifted with, Kamen Rider Decade!"

_**(Song ends)**_

* * *

_Disney Castle- Audience Hall ~same time~_

Sora was having trouble dealing with the new monsters that had just showed up. The Hearless were no problem, but the monsters had more strength and were pushing him back. As one of the grey monsters tried to swipe him with a sword, Sora reacted fast and guarded against it with his Keyblade.

"What are these things?!" Sora said as he tried to push the monster back while guarding.

"This is the threat we were warned about," the King said as he jumped away from the ninja-like monsters that were attacking. He tried to strike back with the magic 'Pearl' but was not able to do it fast enough as the ninjas launched shuriken right at him. Mickey had to stop his spell so he could block with his Keyblade.

"These monsters are nothing like the Heartless!" Riku said as he tried to parry the attacks of three of the pod-like insect monsters. After he blocked their strikes, Riku went in for the counter attack but to his surprise, the insects were gone in a flash.

"What the -?!" Before Riku could finish what he was about to say, three green blurs attack him out of nowhere and sent him flying into the ground. The blurs then stopped to reveal themselves as the same bug monsters from before. Riku then believed despite their looks, they could move at extremely fast speeds that the eye could not see.

"Watch out for those bug monsters!" Riku yelled out to the others, "They must have some kind of ability to disappear and attack."

Donald and Goofy defended the Queen and Daisy from the still standing Heartless that were now being commanded by the new black clothed enemy. Goofy did his Tornado attack to whack them away, while Donald used his combo of Magnet and Gravity spells to destroy the remaining. They were showing signs of exhaustion from this fight. They began to understand that their friends had been training longer to endure fights like these. However, they were nowhere near their level.

Kairi then jumped to them and said, "You guys get the Queen and Daisy out of here! We'll cover you until you get out of the hall!"

Although Donald and Goofy were frustrated by what Kairi had ordered them to do, they knew she had a point. Their first duty was to protect their own people and their rulers. They then nodded in agreement and took opposite sides of the two ladies to escort them out. They started to run through the massive battlefield of warriors, monsters, and Heartless. As they made their way through, Riku and the King were firing Dark and Light magic bolts at their enemies to keep them away.

As the group was about to reach the door, the mysterious black warrior jumped up from behind them and blocked their way to the door. He then took an offensive stance as he looked ready to strike. As Donald and Goofy readied their weapons, Sora immediately jumped in from behind them and had his Keyblade pointed at the stranger.

"I thought you said I was of one of your 'Potential Threats' you wanted to out of the way?" said Sora as he got his into his battle stance. The stranger only shifted his gaze at Sora and looked to be ready to fight. Sora gave nod to signal Donald and Goofy to go around and get out. They nodded back in response as they took the girls by their hands and lead them to the exit. After they left the room, Sora readied to take on the intruder.

The stranger jumped towards Sora as he went in to swing his Keyblade. The stranger side-stepped from Sora's swing and went in with a strong left punch. Sora then spun around to block with his weapon. However, the punch from the stranger was so strong; Sora was sent flying right back a few feet. Sora took a knee as he felt that it took almost all his strength just block his attack. The stranger then began to rush at Sora as noticed he was down. Sora got back and began to dodge an onslaught of punches and kicks from this enemy. Sora was able to skillfully dodge on of his kicks and grab his leg with his free hand.

"Why are you attacking us?!" Sora yelled as he struggled to hold on to his opponent as he tried to pull away, "What are you trying to our realm?!"

The stranger said nothing as he used his other leg to spin around and kick Sora on his side. Sora went skidding along the ground and straight into a nearby pillar.

Kairi saw what had happened as she was still struggling with the other grey monsters that were attacking.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled as she ran towards him, "Hang on! I'm coming!"

As Sora tried to get back up, Kairi made to his side as she helped him up.

"**Heal"**

Kairi casted a healing spell on Sora to help recover from the damage he received earlier. Sora was then able to stand back up, but was still staggering from the damage he received. As the black armored enemy made his way towards them, Kairi jumped in front of Sora to protect him.

"Why don't you try fighting me?" Kairi stated with confidence, "That is if you're not afraid to fight a girl?"

The stranger was about to make a move when something unexpected happen. He stopped all of a sudden and just looked at Kairi protecting Sora. He then felt a pain hit his head as he was holding on to it like it would not stop.

_Images began to flash before the stranger's eyes that he did not understand. He began to hear the laughter of a young girl. All the images that soon came showed a young girl together with a young man did things like going on dates, picnics, and concerts. He saw her together with the young man in a restaurant and was giving her some kind of drink of soda. The girl smiled as she took a bottle of soda of his tray and took a sip. She then looked back at the young man with a smile and said, "Goro."_

The stranger was grunting in frustration as to what these images had meant. Sora and Kairi were confused at what was happening with him. However, they then took this opportunity to attack him while he was distracted. With the combined force from their Keyblades, they made a solid hit on his chest and sent him flying back. They smiled as they thought they had stopped him. However, the stranger soon got back up and shook his head as he returned to his original state.

"Man, what is this guy made off?" Sora asked as he got back into his fighting stance.

"We could sure use some help here," Kairi said as she was getting ready for another round.

"Riku and the King are too busy fighting both the monsters and the Heartless, Kairi. And it's taking everything we've got just to hold this guy back."

The stranger then got into his fighting stance as he was ready to go.

Sora started to become concerned and said, "We could really use some help of our own right now."

* * *

_An Unknown Dimension in Space_

"Are you trying to say I'm the one who has to fix this?" Wyatt asked the coated stranger, "Maybe you have the wrong guy?"

"And what do you mean when you called Wyatt, Kamen Rider Decade?" Mana also asked.

The man only smiled and said, "My comrades and I have known that you, Wyatt Streak, have all that is necessary to save our realm. This has been the destiny that you have been given. Did you really think that being related to a Kamen Rider, that you were not meant for a greater purpose?"

Wyatt only looked like he understood what he was being told. He knew that if something weird had happen, it be in relation to what his grandfather did as a Kamen Rider.

"I'm no hero like my grandfather. How do you know I can do this?" Wyatt went on.

"We know that you can do this," the stranger said, "If you have faith in yourself, you will release a power unlike any other."

Wyatt thought for a moment how this would play out. If was able to do this, that would mean that he had what took to be a real Kamen Rider like his grandfather, and live his dream. But if could not, it would mean the end of two different universes. Was he really ready to take on such an important task?

"Wyatt" Mana whispered. He looked over to see her smiling at him.

"This has what you always wanted right? If you have a chance to live out your desire, then you should do it with no regrets. Nothing will start if you don't make a move."

Wyatt was amazed at how wise Mana was being at a time like this. She was the only who he considered a friend and now she wanted him to do what always wanted to do.

"What about you?" Wyatt asked, "I can just ask you to follow me."

"And you won't have to," Mana replied as she pointed at him, "You and I are in this together whether you like it or not."

Wyatt knew he was not going to win this conversation since Mana had her serious look on. Even when they were young, Wyatt could never beat Mana in a battle of words. She was always steadfast in what she believed and what she wanted. He knew already that she could not go back to their world with all those monsters. She would be safer with him for now and that he knew that he would need her help in this.

Wyatt then smiled and gave a reassuring nod to her. Mana only smiled at this as she knew what his choice was.

Wyatt faced the stranger and asked, "So what do I need to do?"

"You must travel to the other realm and meet the warriors that protect it," said the stranger, "There, they will help you on your journey to not only fight the monsters that threaten them but also find the missing Kamen Riders. You must find and connect with the other nine Riders who are scattered."

"Connect?" said Wyatt, "What do you mean?"

"You will know when the time is right," the stranger said as he started to hand over the devices in his hands. Wyatt then reached out and took the devices. He looked at these strange devices and wondered how they could be used. The one device remaindered him of a steel casing used to keep valuables, while the other device looked like something you attach to television.

"Oh and one more thing too," the stranger said with glee. He snapped his fingers and in an instant, the bike they came in one was engulfed in light. Mana and Wyatt covered their eyes from the blinding light. As the light faded, they saw that their ride had just got a quick custom job. The bike had been given some new front black fins. It also had a new paint job of white, black, and oddly, magenta. It also had a symbol on the front that look to be the helmet of a Kamen Rider with a barcode through it.

Wyatt and Mana ran up to it to see what had changed, other than the color job. They had a feeling it was now connected to the new equipment that Wyatt had just received.

"Did you just customize our bike just like that?" Wyatt asked as he slowly ran his fingers across it.

"Well, what's a Kamen Rider if does not have something amazing to ride, huh?" the stranger chuckled.

"I think it's time Mana," Wyatt said as he grabbed his helmet and handed the other one to Mana. She nodded as she took her helmet and both got on the bike, which they decided to name, "Machine Decader" in honor of Wyatt's new title.

"We are all counting on you," the stranger said as with wave of his hand, opened another dimensional rift, "Now, ride the wind Decade!"

With that, Wyatt throttled his bike up and went full speed towards the rift and to his new adventure. He could not help but smile as he was about to do something he wanted to do as child. He was about to make his fantasy a reality.

* * *

_Disney Castle- Audience Hall_

Kairi and Sora were having a hard time trying to land a hit on the masked warrior. Every time they swung their Keyblades at him, he was able to skillfully block with his arms or legs. They knew that they were getting nowhere as they also busy fighting of the many Heartless and monsters that also tried to intervene. While they took out the Heartless easily, they had a harder time with the monsters. Riku and the King had a hard time trying to fight of the larger bug monster from before as they tried to keep it from the others. When they tried to see if they could get on top of it, it only used its horns to swat them away. It looked as if the situation was not going well for the warriors of light. They did not know what to do.

Suddenly, another energy wall appeared from out of nowhere and landed right in the middle of the Audience Hall. Not only were Sora and his friends confused by this, but also the monsters and the masked stranger.

"Don't tell me they brought in reinforcements," Sora said in frustration, "That's the one thing we don't need right now."

"Sora," Riku yelled from across the room, "I don't think these guys knew it was going to happen!"

"I agree," said the King as it looked the fighting had been brought to a pause, "If this was one of theirs, they wouldn't have stopped fighting now."

The monsters all seemed to have stopped and were growling quietly. It was as if they sensed something familiar to them coming through.

The masked stranger only looked at the scene and said, "Unknown dimensional rift detected. Now compiling new alternative actions."

As everyone looked on with anticipation, they could the sound of some kind of machine. It sounded like a vehicle and it was coming closer.

"What do think it is?" Kairi asked as she looked on. She had hoped for something that may be able to help turn the tide. Could she have gotten what she wished for?

In the blink of an eye, something came flying right out of the rift. It was Wyatt with Mana on the Machine Decader. As they drove right in, they began to mow down a few Heartless and monsters that were in their path. While the monsters were only knocked down, the Heartless were not as fortunate as they were destroyed. Just as they looked like they were about to crash into the King's throne, the slid to a stop; coming only inches in front of it.

Wyatt then took his helmet off and said, "Not perfect, but at least we didn't crash."

"Where do you think we are?" Mana asked as she took her helmet off. But then she turned around to see that there were monsters here as well.

"On second thought, I really don't want to know."

Wyatt also saw all the monsters that surrounded them. But he also noticed the humans who were fighting back against them. He saw two boys and one girl around his age. He also saw what looked to be some kind of mouse-like figure holding a weapon similar to the others. He wondered if these people got caught up in this mess like him.

"Looks like we landed ourselves right into the lion's den," Wyatt said as he got off his bike.

He then noticed the mysterious stranger who was fighting Sora and Kairi. He could tell immediately that this person look-liked a Kamen Rider. But he looked to be the one in command of the monsters.

"Why is a Kamen Rider helping the monsters?" Wyatt asked out to him, "You're supposed to be heroes of justice."

"Wait, this is a Kamen Rider?!" Sora asked as he was still trying to defend himself.

The Mysterious Kamen Rider then shifted his gaze to the two new strangers. It was like he was considering his options at the moment. His eyes blinked to for a second and he finally began to talk.

"Alternate dimensional beings detected. Threat minimal. Advance forces; proceed to destroy new elements to battle."

Three green flashes came by both Wyatt and Mana as they were trying to understand the situation. The flashes knocked both of them in opposite directions. Wyatt landed right where his bike had crashed. While Mana landed in the middle of the giant monster that came through before.

The Rider's eyes then began to blink again. He then shifted his gaze to Wyatt and said, "New orders; capture dimensional element. Proceed to eliminate all others."

The monster then started to attack with more ferocity towards the Keyblade wielders. The King and Riku were fighting off the ninja monsters while being attacked by the few remaining Heartless. Sora and Kairi tried to hit the enemy Kamen Rider with a double Blizzard Spell, but failed as he jumped over their attack and hit Sora with a straight flying kick. Kairi watched as Sora fell to the floor as his Keyblade slipped out from his hands.

"Leave them alone!" Mana cried out, "Why are you attacking them? They didn't do anything to you!"

The monsters continued to approach Mana as she backed away slowly in terror. She was scared as to what was going to happen. She was far away from home, had no idea how to help Wyatt and was about to be killed by monsters.

"Mana!" Wyatt yelled as he tried to run to her. He was stopped however by another energy wall. He pounded his palms against the wall in futility as he tried to get through.

"I can't just let it end like this."

At that moment something began to glow from his bike. He looked to the side bag of his bike to discover the device he had been given by the stranger was reacting. He believed that now was the time to put it on.

He looked out to the enemies on the other side of the wall with intensity. As he put the device over his waist, a strap began to appear from the right side it. It stared to wrap around his waist and hook up to the devices left side. As this was happening, the other device he was given appeared along with the strap and hanged on Wyatt's left side. The whole device became one big belt.

Wyatt was at first confused into what to do. But then he began to see flashes in his mind of the riders he had seen before. It was almost as if they were guiding him in what to do. He closed his eyes and began to picture a new Rider. This one had green eyes with a yellow jewel embedded in his forehead. He had what looked to be nine black fins protruding from his magenta colored face. Across his left side was a black X with a white outline that was right on top of where his heart was, that stretched from to his left shoulder to his mid-right chest side. His colors were black, magenta, and white.

Wyatt saw that this Rider had the same belt that he did. The Rider reached to his left side to open the other device. It looked like some kind of card keeper as he saw cards lined and stacked inside. The Rider took out a card with his picture on it and showed it right in front of Wyatt's face. He then slid open the device with his free left hand. He then flipped the card around to show the symbol on the back of the card. It was the same one that was on Wyatt's bike. He then slipped the card into the opened device as the symbol appeared in the clear, red tinted window. As he closed the device with both his hands, a flash of light started to come out of the device and was blinding Wyatt.

Wyatt then opened his eyes as he came back to reality. He knew what he had to do now. He opened the container on his left side to pull out a card. It was the same card he just saw. As he took it out, he opened the belt device up. He then looked out towards the entire battlefield through the energy wall.

"This is where my journey truly begins. "Let's ride!"

He then held the card out in front him and yelled, "Henshin!"

He flipped the card around and put it straight into the device.

"**Kamen Ride"**

He the slid the device closed and put himself into a stand-by position.

"**DECADE"**

At the moment a flash came from the belt and seemingly cracked the energy wall into pieces. Nine grey humanoid images began to surround Wyatt. Each having a different symbol, but still having the same form. The nine images began converse into one as they came together on Wyatt. As they did, nine tile-like objects popped out of the device spun up above Wyatt. As the images finally came together, the tile-like objects started to fuse to Wyatt's head. In one final flash of light, Wyatt was transformed into the warrior he was destined to become; Kamen Rider Decade.

Everyone stopped for a moment to observe this new warrior appearing from behind the energy wall. Sora and Kairi were in awe at this new warrior that appeared. The King and Riku only smiled as they knew the tide of battle was about to change in their favor. Mana was able to pick herself and smiled as she knew who it was. She knew that Wyatt had finally succeeded in becoming what he had dreamed of becoming.

The monsters however were not at all thrilled. Some of them began to back up a little from this new Rider's appearance. The enemy Kamen Rider looked up to Decade and started to tighten his fists. His eyes then began to blink and he finally said, "Kamen Rider presence detected! Shifting main objective now!"

He then pointed out towards him and commanded, "Eliminate the Kamen Rider! Eliminate!"

The Heartless were the first that started to charge at him. He started to walk slowly towards them at first. But then he started to go into a dash. Decade hit the first Heartless with a high right kick, he then spun around and hit the second coming Heartless with a right jab using the momentum he had. As more Heartless started to gang up on him, his started to use a combo of punches and kicks while still moving forward. The Heartless that were hit by Decade went flying in different directions as if they were being hit by a snow plow. After kicking away the last Heartless towards the mysterious Rider, they began to explode into clouds of black smoke.

As Decade began to make a run for where the mysterious Rider and Sora were, he was suddenly attacked by three fast moving blurs. As they volleyed him into the air, the last one to hit him sent him flying right towards where Mana was. The blurs stopped to reveal the same insect monsters from before. Mana then ran to Decade's side as she thought to be safer by staying by him.

"How do we stop those speedy, oversized, cumquats?!" Mana asked as the monsters looked ready to attack Riku and the King.

Decade then took out a card from his Booker and looked to have a red armored warrior on it, with blue eyes and a big red horn. He opened his belt and slipped the card in as he turned it around.

"**Kamen Ride"**

He then closed the device and began to transform.

"**Kabuto"**

He then transformed into the same Kamen Rider as on the card. He was also holding a knife after he transformed. Mana looked in awe at this new transformation. This form was way different from his Decade form. But he still had the same belt that he had as Decade. Decade then took out another card as the insect monsters looked to be starting to move at super speed again. As they took off to attack the King and Riku, Decade put the card into his belt.

"**Attack Ride"**

"**Clock Up!"**

Before Mana could blink, Decade was gone in a flash. Decade noticed that he was now moving at the same speed as the insect monsters, but everything else was moving in slow motion for him. He was able to get front of the somewhat froze warriors and block the front most monsters attack with his knife. Decade went on to make quick multiple slashes against the three monsters with ease. The monsters were still moving slower than Decade even in this Clock Up speed. He was able to easily dodge their claws and finish them off with a V-shaped slashes to each of them. As they exploded, Decade was starting to change again as a voice announced;

"**Clock Over"**

Decade was back to original form. However, the card that was in his belt was forcibly ejected and Decade caught it. He noticed that the Rider that was on the card disappeared.

"What just happened?" Wyatt asked himself as he looked at the card a few more seconds before putting it back.

"Hey you," Riku addressed Decade as he looked to start moving, but then turned around to look back, "Thanks for the save. I owe you one."

Decade only gave a wave with his index finger to let them know he understood. Decade then saw Mana running from the grey monsters now. She was looking to try to get to the bike they came in on to get away. As it looked like one of the grey beetle monster was about to catch her with his claw, Decade was able to grab his wrist before the monster could even reach Mana. He then gave the monster a kick to his gut and threw him towards his fellow monsters. The monsters then stepped over their comrade to attack Decade.

Decade blocked their coming attacks as best that he could. He blocked the one bird-looking monster's sword by blocking it at its guard; He then turned around to block an attack from the frog monster who threw a punch. The other beetle-like monster in the group attacked with his sword and cut Decade right across the chest. While there were sparks from the impact of the cut made by the monster, Decade was only thrown back a bit but did have any cut in his armor.

"Are you alright?" Mana asked as she was watching from behind the bike. She was trying to figure out how to get it to move but it looked like it would not start up for her. Decade stood up to look at his bike and then looked back at the pack of grey monsters. He then pulled out another card from his Booker and opened his belt. The card had another Kamen Rider on it. This Rider had small red antenna coming from his forehead. He had semi-circular yellow eyes, a silver mouth guard that looked like it had shark teeth, and the rest of him was black. Decade then flipped it around and placed it into the belt.

"**Kamen Ride"**

Decade then was surrounded by lines of red light as soon as he closed his belt.

"**Faiz(555)"**

As the light faded, he became the same as the Rider on the card. He then pulled out another card and placed it into the device.

"**Attack Ride"**

After he put in the card, he moved back towards where his bike was.

"What are you doing?" Mana asked as she was pointing out, "The enemy is that way"

After that he then closed his belt.

"**Auto Vajin"**

He then placed his hand on the bike and looked to flip a switch from inside it. In an instant, the bike transformed itself into a flying silver robot. This was Auto Vajin. The robot was only a few inches taller than Decade. Auto Vajin then hovered above then group of grey monsters. Using one of its wheels, which looked like a shield, the robot started to fire bullets from it like a machine gun. Three of the monsters were able to get out of the way, but the other two were destroyed in the storm of bullets. Auto Vajin then landed next to Decade. He then reached for one of its exposed handlebars. When he pulled one out, it suddenly became like a light saber. Decade then charged the monsters and slashed at them with quick precision. They began to burst into blue flames as red Phi symbol appeared across their bodies as they became ash.

Decade then turned around to notice that Auto Vajin turned back into his bike. He also transformed back into his original form. Like before with the Kabuto card, the Faiz card also ejected itself from the belt and became blank.

"Again?" Decade said, "Why is this happening? How did I know to do that?"

Mana than ran up to him and said, "How did you transform into that Kamen Rider? You should have stayed as him. He was pretty useful with that robot."

Bu there was no chance for him to respond as he heard Kairi struggling with both the giant bug creature and the ninja-like monsters. One of the ninjas tried to slash her with his scythe, but she was able to block it in time and the pointed her keyblade at him.

"**Thunder"**

As Kairi called it out, a boly of lightning came from above, hit it and destroyed the monster. But she began to back away as the giant bug monster was trying to smash her with its claw.

"That girl needs help," Mana said, "No way she can take on those ninjas and…giant…bug…thing."

Decade then pulled another card from his Booker. The Rider on this card had a purple coloring to him, an unusual visor that looked like a face, and two horns protruding from his head.

"Are you even listening to me!?" Mana yelled at him.

Decade only insert the card into his driver and closed it.

"**Kamen Ride"**

"**Hibiki"**

Decade was covered in purple flames and when they dissipated, he became the same Rider on the card. He instantly pulled out another card and put it into his belt and closed it.

"**Attack Ride"**

"**Ongekibou – Rekka"**

He reached behind his back to take out two red colored clubs that looked like drumsticks. The clubs then began to catch fire. Decade than began to wind back his arms as he was about to swing a bat. As he swung his clubs out, multiple fireballs began to fly out of them. The fireballs hit both the ninja-like monsters and the giant monster bug. Soon after, a blazing explosion soon followed and destroyed them completely.

Mana then ran over to Kairi to help her up.

"Thank you," Kairi said as she was now able to stand on her own.

"Don't thank me," said Mana, "Thank that guy over there."

As Decade walked over to the girls, he suddenly transformed back to his original form again. And like before, the Hibiki card ejected itself from the belt and turned blank. Decade could not figure out what it had meant.

"Can't you figure out which Rider you want to be?" Mana demanded.

"It's not me who's doing this," Decade answered, "Something is showing me how to use these cards, but now it's like they lost their power after I use them."

"Ahh!" Sora cried out as he was thrown to where Decade and the girls were. The mysterious Rider started to walk toward them for another attack. As Sora rubbed his head from the pain he got from hitting the floor, Decade lended his hand to help him back up. Sora took his hand and stood up, ready to fight again.

"I don't know who you are, but I owe you for helping us out just now," Sora said as he was in a defensive position.

"That's what we Kamen Riders do," said Decade, "And I think it's time we remind him of that too."

Decade and Sora began to charge at the Rider. Sora went for a huge swing but the Rider sidestepped it with ease. Decade however, was able to land a straight punch to his helmet. He then went to work on the Rider with a few good punches and kicks. While Decade was on the attack, Sora to this opportunity to strike their opponent in the back while he was distracted. Decade gave a nod to signal Sora that now was that time. Decade grabbed both of the Rider's arms by the wrists to hold him. Sora went dashing in at full speed and made a powerful hit to his back that made many sparks fly.

Sora land next to Decade and both were ready to go again. However, the mysterious rider began to stumble a bit. The attack looked to have done more damage than it did. Not only did he look disoriented, his eyes were blinking out of control. It was like he was malfunctioning as sparks began to fly out.

"Error. Error. Damage to main processors critical," the Rider said in a scramble monotone voice, "Orders cannot be received. Primary forces eliminated. Must retreat to new location."

"He's gonna get away," Sora said as he was ready to go after him. But he was stopped when Decade put his hand in front of him. He looked at Decade with confusion as to why he stopped him.

"I've got this one pal," Decade said as he pulled out another card, "Besides; I've been waiting all my life to do this."

As he walked towards the retreating Rider, Decade slipped the card he had into his belt and closed it.

"**Final Attack Ride"**

"**D-D-D-Decade"**

Soon, nine holographic images of cards appeared in front of Decade and ended right where the enemy Rider was. Decade then jumped into the air and the holograms soon followed him in a way that made them look like they were now like a ramp straight towards the enemy. As Decade started to pass through them, he extended his right leg and tucked in his left as he was doing a flying kick straight down towards the Rider. As he passed through each image his kicking leg became empowered by their energy. As he reached the last on, his kick finally made contact with the enemy Rider sent him flying back towards the entrance door. The Rider hit the ground before he hit the door and cried out as he exploded from the attack. Decade then landed safely on the ground after his kick and dusted off his hands as if he did a lot of hard work.

Riku, Kairi, the King, and Mana finally made their way to where Sora was. Sora and the others were amazed by the strength Decade possessed. Mana still could not believe that her old friend Wyatt was able to become an awesome hero.

"If that's what a real Kamen Rider is like, I'm glad he is on our side," said Riku.

"Your friend is pretty amazing there," Kairi said to Mana.

Mana only smiled and said, "He was amazing before that."

Decade finally made to where the others were and opened his belt. In flash of light, Wyatt was back to his old regular self. He then looked at the Decade card that he used to transform himself.

"_How did I even know what those Kamen Riders do?"_ Wyatt thought to himself, _"Maybe that trench coat guy was right. Maybe I am connected to the other Kamen Riders in some way."_

As the dust settled, a figure could be seen laying the place where the mysterious Kamen Rider was defeated. It looked to be a young man that was around the same age as Wyatt. He had spikey, black hair and had a pair of goggles hanging around his neck. He wore a black shirt inside a grey hoody that the words "Liberty" embroidered on his left shirt sleeve. He had on tan cargo pants and had black lace-less shoes. He looked to be unconscious but looked to be ok.

Wyatt walked towards the young man to see if he was the mysterious Rider's true form. No one knew what to say about these turn of events. As Riku, Kairi, and the King were recovering their strength, Mana went over to see if any of them needed any more help. Sora then made his way to where Wyatt was standing.

"So just so where clear, just who are you anyway?" Sora asked Wyatt.

"Me?" Wyatt said as he turned around with a smile on his face and showed Sora his card, "I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider."

* * *

_A Few Hours Later_

Everyone meet in the King's study after the events that had just occurred. Everyone started to discuss their journeys, how they got to this point, and what they were planning to do next. Mana however was not even paying attentions as she was joyfully hugging and/or patting Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie, Daisy, and King Mickey. She found them all too cute and wanted to take them all home with her. It took Wyatt and Sora to pull her away from them. Kairi and Riku wondered how such a girl could be around Wyatt without him getting embarrassed by her antics.

"So to sum up; you guys are warriors in this realm that protect other worlds from dark disasters and you use weapons called Keyblades to do this," said Wyatt, "Is that right so far?"

The group just nodded yes to his question.

"So I guess that means you people have a pretty good idea of where we can start looking for the other Kamen Riders," Mana said as she was done being in her so called "adoring mode."

"What makes you think we know where they are?" Riku responded.

"Well you guys have a better idea how some of these worlds work than we do," said Wyatt, "Maybe you can tell us more about them so we can start looking for them in the best possible places."

"Actually, I was just about to talk to these three about that," said the King.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were confused at first at what the King meant.

"I need you three to be their guides and to help them in any way until this threat is quelled."

"So that's why you called us back," said Sora.

"Are you sure about this?" Kairi asked.

"This is a journey I need you three to make," the King answered.

Wyatt was not paying attention to what they were talking about. He was looking through all the cards that were given to him with his belt, which was called the Decadriver. While some cards looked fine, others were completely blank and only had some writing and silhouettes. He figured that he may have the power to actually become these Kamen Riders as he did in the previous fight. Wyatt figured that the only way to get the cards back to normal was to 'connect' with other Riders like the trench-coated stranger told him.

"So what are we going to do with this guy?" Mana pointed out as Wyatt snapped back to reality. The mysterious Rider was now de-transformed and lying unconscious in a make-shift bed.

"Maybe when he wakes up, he can tell us why he attacked us and who he is working for," said Sora.

"I don't think we're gonna have time," said Wyatt as he felt an energy enter the room. Immediately, a new dimensional veil appeared before the group near the door.

"It seems that your journey will not wait for you," said King Mickey, "Looks like you need to get going before you way disappears. I hope that you will all succeed in your mission."

Wyatt put his cards away and was ready to go through. He then asked, "Can you guys watch over him? He maybe our only connection to how to stop whoever or whatever is behind this. Oh, and don't be afraid to get rough with him if he gives you any trouble."

"Then are we ready to go?" asked Mana as she joined Wyatt in front of the veil. Sora, Kairi, and Riku all nodded in agreement as they were prepared for the inevitable fights to come.

"Be careful out there you guys," said Goofy.

"We have faith in you," said Queen Minnie.

"Stay out of real trouble," said Donald.

"Remember, as long as everyone's hearts are one, nothing can stop you," said King Mickey as he began to wave them goodbye.

Wyatt only looked back and waved, "So long then."

Wyatt, Mana, Sora, Kairi, and Riku then made a running dash towards the veil. In a flash, they left the room for parts unknown. Their mission to find the other Kamen Riders was now underway.

* * *

_An Unknown Dark Room_

In a dark room with a window that showed the stars, a lone figure could be seen looking out towards them. Another figure soon came into light and looked like a humanoid figure that had a full body black suit with yellow eyes and a skeleton-like design.

"Sir, it appears that G's attack has failed," said the skeleton figure, "Someone was able to stop them and help the warriors of this universe."

The mysterious figure only raised his hand to signal him to leave. The skeleton-like figure only bowed and crept back into darkness.

The figure was tapping his elbow with his arms crossed and said, "So Decade has finally come into play. It's time for us to accelerate our plans and begin the invasion. Will you stop us or help us in the end, Decade?!"

_To Be Continued_

**Narrator: Next time on Kingdom Hearts: Kamen Rider Wars**

Wyatt: "So this is where we'll find the one of the missing Riders." (Looking around Traverse Town)

Sora: "I'm starting to miss the Heartless." (Sora and Riku fighting off two Grongi)

Wyatt: "So this is Kuuga." (Kamen Rider Kuuga in Mighty Form fighting a spider-like Grongi)

Aerith: "You shouldn't push yourself so hard." (Talking with a young boy near where Sid's shop used to be)

Mana: "If you can figure out the game these Grongi play, then we can stop them." (Decade fighting a fish-looking Grongi in the Third District)

Kamen Rider Kuuga: "So you're Decade huh?! You Demon!" (Kuuga fighting in Dragon Form against Decade with his sword)

Riku: "You guys shouldn't be fighting!" (Kairi and Riku help defend Aerith against the coming Grongi)

**Chapter Three: New Legend, New Hero**

**Narrator: Will connections lead to destruction?**

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I have had a lot of issues with work and my sister was just recovering from a recent accident. I don't when I will have the next chapter up or if I should continue. Let me know what you guys think. Read and Review and sorry once again.**


End file.
